A variety of containers are known for storing various types of food products including cereals, chips, etc. Typically, these containers are sized to present a shape that does not readily allow one to access the product that resides at the bottom of the container. More specifically, the container may have an opening that one can not easily insert a hand through to reach the bottom. Alternatively, the container may be of a height that even if one were to insert the full length of one's arm into the container the bottom could not be reached.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,196 to Prince discloses an ice cream container having a generally cylindrical inner container and a generally cylindrical outer container surrounding the inner container. The outer container has an open bottom that allows one to engage the inner container bottom with a finger to force the inner container up and out of the outer container thereby exposing the product housed in the inner container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,619 to Becker discloses a container having a generally hollow cylindrical shell and a disk positioned within the shell perpendicular to a longitudinal axis thereof. The disk has an outside diameter substantially equal to the inner diameter of the shell. A rod is attached to the disk and extends along the shell's longitudinal axis. In a first position the disk resides at a first end of the shell with the rod extending outside of the shell. Urging the rod and disk towards a second end of the shell forces the product up and out of the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,125,385 to MacLean discloses a packaging system including a cylindrical shell having a disk and rod arrangement for moving along the longitudinal axis of the shell, similar to U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,619. By forcing the disk/rod arrangement to an open end of the shell, product that is stored in the shell is forced up and out.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,827 to Marland discloses a container having an open end and a flexible liner for advancing the contents of the container toward the open end. The liner has a length greater than the container and a diameter sufficient to allow the liner to roll over the rim of the open end of the container. A spring disk member is located within the liner and adjacent the liner bottom. The disk member maintains the liner taught. The liner includes pull tabs for pulling the liner up and out of the container in order to raise material held in the liner. As the liner is pulled out of the container, it may be folded over a rim about the open end and down the container exterior wall. As the liner extends down the container wall, portions of the liner may be torn away along prefabricated tear lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,996 to Jenkins discloses an apparatus for storing and dispensing slices of bread. The apparatus includes a container for holding the loaf of bread. A plastic wrapper for the bread is folded over an upper rim of the container and down the container exterior side wall. A collar member retains the bread wrapper about the exterior wall. As needed, the collar is slid down the container. This, in turn, pulls the wrapper inside the container upwards and raises the bread.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,915 to Hall, Jr. discloses an apparatus for storing food products and selectively raising the food products to a top opening for dispensing. The apparatus includes a container, a flexible bag received in the container and a cover for sealably closing the container. The bag preferably has a shape complementing the container. As the bag is raised up and out of the container it is folded over a container top edge and down over an exterior wall. As the bag is raised, the product held therein is also raised for easy access.
U.S. Pat. No. 866,243 to Waechter discloses a container including a movable bottom. A pair of straps are attached to bottom. The free ends of the straps extend upwards and out of the container so that one can pull the straps to raise the bottom along the container.